


it’s okay to be confused

by AutisticWriter



Series: Pride Month Drabbles 2019 [5]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Awkwardness, Confusion, Discussions of genitals, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gender Dysphoria, Hugs, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Jerry Smith, Other, Pansexual Character, Pride month 2019, Quintuple Drabble, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ever since he came to live with Rick, Jerry has been feeling weird in himself. Rick realises that Jerry is questioning his gender, and does his best to help his partner find the right identity for him.





	it’s okay to be confused

**Author's Note:**

> Throughout June, I will be writing 100-500 word drabbles about characters being LGBTQ+. If you would like me to write a drabble for you, pick the characters/ship and give a short prompt in the comments section of one of these drabbles. For more information, visit the series page!

“Uh, Rick, can we talk about something?” Jerry says, wandering into the garage as Rick tinkers with all the crap he keeps out here. He’ll never understand why Rick likes all this science-y shit, but at least he doesn’t use it to do stupid, dangerous stuff like the Rick from Jerry’s original dimension.

Rick looks up from his workbench, smiling. “Oh, hi, Jerry. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” he says, wringing his hands together. “Just… can we talk?”

“Of course we can. Do you want me to come to the living room?”

“Um, please,” Jerry says, and Rick follows him out of the garage and through the house.

They pass Rick’s Morty on the way there, and Jerry can’t help but stare, still confused that in this dimension Morty doesn’t exist as Rick never got married and his Morty is from a totally different dimension and looks so different… shit, this space travel stuff is weird. He still doesn’t understand it, but he’s glad he lives here with this Rick now (although he misses his family back in his original dimension, even Beth…).

Once they reach the living room, they sit side by side on the couch, and Jerry clasps his hands together.

“So, what’s on your mind, Jerry?” Rick asks.

Jerry does look at Rick, closing his eyes. He burns with confusion and awkwardness, and ends up blurting out, “Um, do you remember the vagina thing?”

“The… vagina thing?” Rick says, and Jerry wants to die of embarrassment. “Oh, do you mean the time you fantasised about having a vagina instead of a penis?”

Jerry nods, his face heating up. “Yeah. sorry for being so awkward.”

“No, it’s okay.”

“Good. It’s just… I know it was just a weird sexual fantasy back then, but… Look, I was on the internet and someone called me a woman but instead of an insult I just felt weird and… and I like it when we go to planets where they use gender neutral pronouns for everyone and… fuck, I’m just so confused, Rick.” He groans, slamming his hands against his thighs.

Rick places a hand on Jerry’s shoulder. “Jerry, it’s okay to be confused.”

He glances at Rick, and finds his partner blushing slightly, giving Jerry a gentle smile.

“Now, it sounds like you’re questioning your gender,” Rick says. “Do you think you’re a man?”

Jerry shakes his head. “I never thought about it my whole life, but… I don’t think I’m a man.”

“Okay. Do you think you’re a woman?”

Again, he shakes his head. “But then… what does that leave?”

“You might be nonbinary. It’s a label for if you don’t identify one hundred percent as a man or a woman. And the whole thing about your… genitals might be gender dysphoria. Look, Jerry, this is a really big thing, but… it’s okay to question yourself. I didn’t realise I’m pansexual until I was forty. These things can take time.”

Jerry looks at Rick, and smiles. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
